Gladion's Silvally/Manga/PS
]] Silvally first appeared as a Type: Null in The Decision and the Tournament of Six when it was entered in the Iki Town festival tournament. While the competitors in the tournament were being picked, Gladion was temporarily away due to Type: Null sensing a crack in the sky. In the second battle of the first round, Type: Null was sent out to battle against Hau's , which it easily defeated despite its speed being reduced by its heavy iron mask. In the finals, Type: Null was used to battle against . First, it went up against Sun's , Cent, which it easily defeated while Sun was distracted. Sun then switched out for his , , but his fireballs were blocked by Type: Null's mask, preventing him from doing any damage. Sun attempted to get over this by having Dollar lodge hairballs inside of Type: Null's mask and then lighting them on fire to damage Type: Null internally, but Gladion saw through the strategy and had Type: Null shake the hairballs out. Angered by Sun's apparent lack of seriousness during their battle, Gladion chastises Sun and questions why he's even participating. Gladion's words anger Sun, which causes the cast on his injured arm to burst open, revealing the Sparkling Stone underneath. A powerful energy shoots out from a crack in the sky and lands on the Sparkling Stone before moving towards Dollar. The energy powers up Dollar's , allowing it to create a powerful that defeats Type: Null. Despite having one Pokémon left to use, Gladion was forced to give up the tournament by Hala, making Sun the victor. In The Wild Full-Power Pose of Fire, at the Ruins of Life, Type: Null was used to attack Sun, , and Kiawe as they were preparing to stop Gladion from kidnapping . Hoping to have Sun defeat Gladion with the Z-Move he recently mastered, Kiawe threw his Z-Ring to Sun for him to use, only for Type: Null to destroy it. While Gladion claimed he wouldn't have lost regardless, a voice calls out and argues that Gladion wouldn't have destroyed the Z-Ring if he truly believed that. The voice is revealed to be Kahili, who uses her golfing skills to send her out to distract Type: Null long enough to deliver Sun his own Z-Ring. Now with a Z-Ring of his own, Sun successfully has Dollar perform Inferno Overdrive on Type: Null. Though the attack succeeds, Type: Null doesn't faint and its mask begins to crack. Worried as to what might happen if the mask completely broke, Gladion switched Type: Null out for his . In PASM14, Gladion arrived at Po Town for the first. Immediately after his arrival, Gladion was attacked by a , forcing him to have Type: Null blow it away with . The Salazzle's Trainer then revealed herself to be the Team Skull Admin Plumeria, who was testing Gladion to see if he was good enough to be an Enforcer. In PASM19, Gladion appeared at Po Town, where he found that Guzma had summoned multiple Ultra Beasts to attack the Trial Captains and Hau. Type: Null was sent out to battle , , and and did so with ease due to its nature as a Pokémon created specifically for battling Ultra Beasts. In PASM22, Type: Null was used to battle Celesteela and Guzzlord at in order to prevent them from reaching Hokulani Observatory. While Type: Null easily took down Celesteela, Gladion was distracted when Lillie appeared and called out to him. Guzzlord proceeded to attack Lillie, only for Type: Null to swoop in and take it down, evolving into a in the process. In PASM23, Gladion and Lillie rode on Silvally's back as they traveled through Poni Plains on their way to the Altar. As they passed through the area, a appeared and attacked, forcing Silvally to stop and battle it. In PASM25, Silvally was used to battle a group of invading Ultra Beasts. Later, Silvally was used to free Moon from a cage she was locked in at Aether Paradise. When Gladion battled Ryuki, he lent Silvally to Moon, whose Pokémon were stolen and hidden away by Faba. Personality and characteristics Silvally is a powerful and determined Pokémon who is capable of handling itself. As a Type: Null, it was very sluggish due to its helmet, but made up for it with its incredible strength. Its helmet also bolstered its defense, allowing it to take multiple hits without taking any damage. It has the ability to sense Ultra Wormholes and can fight any Ultra Beast with ease due to it being created with that goal in mind. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Type Null Iron Head|1=Type Null X-Scissor|2=Type Null Air Slash|3=Silvally Heat Wave}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Iron Head as a Type: Null|1=X-Scissor as a Type: Null|2=Air Slash as a Type: Null|3=Heat Wave}}}} }}